Silent I Love You's
by IhateyouDon'tleaveme
Summary: Sometime words just aren't enough.


**So this was just an idea I got, please let me know what you think. Thank you!**

"Good morning beautiful" I whisper in her ear, tracing circles on the soft skin of her back. She hums in response and looks up at me with squinted eyes. She looks absolutely breath taking, even with messy hair and half closed eyes. I think back to last night and try to comprehend it; it still felt like a dream to me. I tightened my grip on her and closed my eyes. I wanted to remember this moment forever, the feeling of finally getting everything I've ever wanted. My brain somehow couldn't wrap around the feeling, it wouldn't allow my body to feel it. I felt like I was high, in complete ecstasy but it somehow still didn't feel real, even with her here in my arms.

I had no idea it was going to happen, what was meant to be a normal Saturday night turned into the greatest night of my life so far.

"_Urgh" I groan as I fall back onto my bed. I turn my head and look at the clock, 6:30; I may as well put a film on. I'm 16, its Saturday night and I'm in my room on my own, Wow, I'm a wild child. I wonder what Alex is doing right now? I could call her but I feel like I'm always bothering her. We had been best friends for like forever and it felt like I had been in love with her for even longer than that. Sometimes it sucked but to be honest I was fine just being her best friend, we are touchy feely type friends anyway and that was good enough for me. Although kissing her _would _be fun. I smirk at the thought of my lips on hers. Mitch stop. I mentally scold myself, I tried not to think about her like that; it only makes it worse. Alex didn't feel that way about me and there's nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to back off and pretend to be supportive when she does actually love someone._

_She never has had a boyfriend and I can't imagine what it would be like if she did, I get jealous even when a boy just looks at her, I couldn't help it. I felt very protective of her; I always have, even when we were little. I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting her. I realize that I have just been staring at my roof for about ten minutes when I hear a knock on my door. My parents are out so I guess id have to answer it. I grunt as I get up of the bed and go downstairs to open the door. _

"_Alex?" I question as my eyes meet hers. I swear this girl would look great in anything. She's standing in front of me in sweats and a black and red plaid shirt. She looked stunning. "What's up?" I ask. _

"_Umm.." She looks down at her hands and seems to be nervous about something. "I just wanted to see you" She says meeting my eyes again; her gaze is intense. I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable. _

"_Ok' she walks swiftly to my room, I follow closely behind her. She slumps down on my bed and looks up at me expectantly. I raise my eyebrows at her "Can I help you with something?' I ask with a smirk. She laughs quietly and then her face becomes serious. _

"_What's wrong Alex?" I say as I sit beside her on the bed. She turns to face me "We've been best friends for a long time" She starts. I nod in response. "If I had a secret you'd want to know right?" "Of course" I answer. "Even if you didn't like it"_

"_Alex, where are you going with this?" I ask starting to panic. She must be able to sense my worry as she grabs my hand and continues. "I like someone Mitch" Shit. I felt like my heart just fell on the floor and someone stomped on it a thousand times. I try to hide the hurt in my voice. "Who?' I ask looking down. _

"_I don't want anything to change between us, I mean if I tell you this please don't be angry or upset" How did she know I would be upset, did she know I like her? Well let's be honest. Love her._

"_Why would I be angry?" I ask curiously, wanting to know if she knows or not._

"_Just… I don't know Mitch" Why is she acting so weird. _

"_Alex, tell me who it is" I say firmly, trying to hold her shifting gaze. _

"_It's you," She whispers. _

_I felt my heart stop. I stare at her blankly for what felt like forever. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I think she takes my silence as a bad thing as a tear rolls down her cheek, breaking my elated heart a little. She attempts to get up of the bed but I quickly pull her back into me and hold her against my chest. She beings to sob and I kiss the top her head and pull back until I can see her face. _

"_Alex, why are you crying?" I ask._

"_Because I love you Mitch. I have for as long as I can remember." She speaks softly_

"_Then why are you crying?" I ask again, she seems puzzled by my answer. _

"_Because you don't feel the same way," She states like it's the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Now what in the world gave you that idea?" I tell her seriously. She stares back at me in shock. _

"_I... Wh… What?" she stumbles. I decided that words wouldn't be enough. I gently cup her face and attentively brush over her lips with my thumb. My eyes drift down to her lips and then back into her expectant eyes. I slowly lean in until our lips meet in a slow, burning kiss. Her small hands fall to my hips as mine still hold her face. I smoothly push her back until she is lying on the bed and I lean over her with my elbows on each side of her, supporting my weight. She glides her tongue against my bottom lip and deepens the kiss. I felt like my insides were exploding. The only reminder I had that this was reality was her delicate hands roaming from my hips to my back. I tried to focus but I was quickly getting lost in the kiss. I pull back and look at her flushed face. "You are absolutely beautiful Alex" I whisper as I begin to nib at her neck. My only response is a small moan that only encourages me to continue. I kiss down her stomach until my lips meet the small exposed skin just underneath her shirt. I look up at her for permission. She bites her lips and gives me a small nod. "I love you" I mumble against her soft skin, determined to show her just how much I did. _

"Miiiiiitch" I look down to see Alex staring at me, her chocolate eyes bore into my soul.

"Where did you go?" She asks in an unbelievably cute voice.

"Just thinking about last night, trying to convince myself it wasn't a dream"

She smirks and kisses my cheek gently.

"I sure hope it wasn't" She answers. "Can I ask you something?" her face suddenly turning sad.

"Of course, what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Last night… did you mean it?" she asks nervously.

"Mean what?" I asked trying to think about what she could be talking about.

"You know before we…you know" she says with a suggestive look on her face, I can't help but chuckle. "You said you loved me, did you mean it or was it just because you wanted to…you know"

"Alex you can say the word sex." I say jokingly, hoping she didn't honestly believe that. She looks disappointed at my answer and I realize she was being serious. I sit up and take her hands in mine. She won't look at me so I put my hand under her chin and gently force her too.

"Lex, of course I meant it. I don't know what you think of me but I would never ever do that to you. I just couldn't find the words to tell you how much I loved you, so I thought I'd show you instead," I say and her cheeks flood red as she looks down with a small smile. I lift her head so she is looking at me again "I still can't really so maybe I'll just say it a bunch of times. I love you. I love you. I love yo.." Her lips on mine cut me of. I smile into the kiss and continue. "I love you" I say again muffled by her lips. She pulls back and puts her hand over my mouth "Shut up" she says before replacing her hand with her lips once more. Her lips move against mine more hungrily than before so I do as I'm told and kiss her back with everything in me. This was my way of telling her what she meant to me. "Good" she mumbles and I can't help but laugh. We pull apart and she stares deep into my eyes. Her eyes are intense, so full of love. She strokes my cheek with the back of her hand and continues to stare. Her eyes were so complex and rich. I felt like I could see into her heart. I knew that this was her way of telling me what _I _meant to _her. _It was beautiful, I press my lips against hers and all I want is to stay in this moment. Wrapped up in silent I love you's.


End file.
